The Next day the Ed stood still
by Chernobog
Summary: You remeber doncha? Ed got the suit, and ed became the monster. Then it ended...or so they thought. Ed as the monster returns once again to wreak havoc and fight one known as Jouke
1. Visons Past

The Next Day the Ed Stood Still (The day the Ed stood still 2)  
  
After 2 years of that fateful day, Double D could still remember it very well. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Double D believed he had no one to blame but himself for that day. He made the suit. He made Ed's twisted mind turn him into the Psychotic Creature that terrorized the cul- de-sac. The creature took its victims. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt that time. But that was last time. They all thought the psychotic thought were wiped away from Ed's Brain. But Double D knew that one-day, Ed would snap again. His Brain would make the creature comeback without warning. All knew he was normal after that...wasn't he?  
  
Peach Creek Estates was quietly at slumber despite the raging thunderstorm outside. The rain was slamming the windows of the cul-de-sac. The lightning was flashing with fury. The Thunder screaming with anger.  
  
Crackle BOOM!  
  
Double D screamed as he awoke from his deep sleep, due to the storm. He looked around in the darkness. He felt uneasy because of the storm.  
  
Boom crackle Boom  
  
He shivered with fear. He never had been so scared. Out of all the things the 3 boys did (Breaking the law, Scamming, Lying, etc.) Double D never felt so scared in his life. Except when Ed was loose. The hideous look was of that costume. The menacing yell that Ed gave. The danger he put in the whole society of Peach Creek Estates.  
Double D turned the lamp on near his clock. He slowly got up from his "Sack", and walked toward the window. He listened and watched the thunder. He didn't feel scared anymore. He watched the brilliant flashes of white light from the high reaches of the heavens. The quick pattering of the liquid drops.  
"My" he said, "what a horrible storm. I certainly feel sorry for Rolf's livestock. I hope there safe, and what of the others. Ed doesn't have to put up with this. He lives in a basement. Why: he'd sleep right through this monstrosity."  
He kept staring at the rain. Then he noticed his 70 page one-subject notebook on his desk. He stepped away from his window and to his desk. He switched his lamp on There and started his wrighting once he opened his notebook.  
  
The Theoretical Philosophy on the Imagination of  
The Human Mind and its Works  
  
By  
Edward Sholshlack  
  
The Human Brain is an amazing puzzle of various chemicals, and machinery, that we now have just vaguely come to understand. It has been said that the average human uses but one half of his own brain. That side can consist of a mathematical genius in Knowledge or it can consist of so much creativity, imagination and the gifted ability to look at the world differently. After Knowing so little, we can only vastly tap into the mysteries of the human brain. The brain works in many odd ways that one can not describe. One example that which I know of is a young child name Ed. The consistency of him using his brain for knowledgeable resources is very, very rare on many occasions. His brain has been corrupt by the brain that sparks imagination. Proof of this is as follows:  
  
Living underground isolated from the world in a basement.  
  
An obsession with constinusly watching Classical Horror movies  
  
A loving of for the species of Poultry  
  
An overactive imagination (some on such occasions to make himself believe that he himself is actually a monster.)  
  
When Double D wrote the monster, all those thoughts surged through his head again. The past was replaying itself in Double Ds' Head. First the costume. Then the escape, then the chunky puffs then the abductions. It all raced passed Double Ds' mind.. He then looked to his left, and saw the drawing Ed made. It was Zorba! The 3 headed mutant dragon slowly menacing Rolf from that one time Ed, Edd, and Eddy held the photo scam. It even sent more dark shivers and thoughts to Double D.  
  
Boom! Boom! BOOM!  
  
Double D jumped from his seat as his chair tipped over behind him. He quickly regained his sanity. "Well..." he said, "I guess I should be getting to bed. Mother always said a good nights sleep is needed."  
  
BOOM BOOM! Crackle....  
  
"Oh dear...." 


	2. The Dynamic Trio

1"ED! MOM SAYS ITS TIME TO WAKE UP! SO WAKE UP! NOW!"

SLAM!

After the whirlwind of noise trapped in a time-bomb that was on a random explosion named Sarah came in and slammed the door Ed was still lying on what...well could be _called_ a bed. As soon as he got up he stretched. Soon enough he marched across the wasteland (called his room) to his "Radioactive Portal of the Son of Zorba." Ed jumped through his elaborately nicknamed closet, and jumped out in his daily attire and crawled through his small window above his desk and almost merrily skipped to...well...anywhere. He didnt know where he was skipping to but he was going there anyway.

"Bring, Bring!"

In a heartbeat Eddy grabbed the Alarm clock by the top bells and hurled it toward the pile of all the other godforsaken alarm clocks that reached his point of Irritation. Almost immediately He was in and out of the shower and soon dug through his closet. It was a routine System. The Pile of clothes goes on the right, The Pile of Pants on the Left. They all looked the same so it didn't matter much to him. He got his clothes on and made for the door when he found something Fabric and paper mache on his foot...a mask?

"Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding"

"Seven of the Clock." Double D chanted to himself Gleefully. If it wasn't for the Grandfather clock hidden in his attic that he regeared, reshined, and refurbished for his room, he himself would have never gotten up at such an hour. As for some unknown reason to his dislike for digital clocks and his love for old-fashioned Gear Turning, Spring Clicking, clocks. It could just have been Paranoia. Just as soon as Double D got his clothes on and headed for the Door, he noticed his notebook was written in. He quickly snatched that and left his room.


End file.
